


santa's little helper

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Jen is a sexy santa - kinda, Tis the season to be horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: please someone write some good christmas smut. i beg.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	santa's little helper

**Author's Note:**

> please someone write some good christmas smut. i beg.

It’s late Christmas Eve, the boys are fast asleep and Jen and Judy are curled up next to one another on the couch sipping wine and watching a Christmas movie after putting all the Christmas presents under the tree ready for the morning.

“Jennnnn.” Judy whines, leaning closer Jen, placing delicate kisses on her neck.

“Mm?” Jen responds, eyes closing at the sensation.

“How much longer do I have to wait?”

Earlier in the day, Jen had pulled Judy aside as she baked cookies, telling her that the two of them were going to have a _great_ night and that she had bought something a few weeks ago especially for Judy’s viewing.

Since then Judy had been on edge, a whole lot clumsier than usual, or maybe she was just dropping things on purpose so she could bend over in front of Jen, but who’s complaining?

“Soon, baby.” Jen responds, pushing Judy away so she doesn’t end up taking her right there on the couch.

It’s quiet between the two of them for the rest of the movie but Jen can literally _feel_ Judy buzzing with anticipation next to her so she decides to put Judy out of her misery before the movie is even over.

“Jude,” Jen leans over to whisper in Judy’s ear, “I think it’s time I gave you your present.” She gives Judy’s ear a slight nibble, a promise of what’s to come.

She hears Judy’s breath falter and continues, “you’re gonna wait here until I text you to come up to our room, okay?” She pulls back to look at Judy before she leaves and sees that her eyes dark and filled with lust.

Jen stands and begins walking towards the stairs, stopping to say one more thing, “oh and Jude? You’re gonna have to prove to me that you deserve it.”

As she leaves the living room, she hears Judy whimper but doesn’t dare to turn around.

Jen goes upstairs to the bedroom and closes the door quietly, moving to drag the chair from its usual position beside her bed into the middle of the room.

Shedding her earlier attire of skinny jeans and a blouse, she slips into what can only be described as a ‘slutty Mrs Clause outfit’, a sheer red lace chemise (that doesn’t even cover her ass) with a faux-fur white trim around the bra cups and pairs it with silky red gloves. She applies a deep red shade to her lips, followed by a spritz of perfume and pulls the tie from her hair, letting the blonde curls fall around her shoulders.

She dims the lights and takes her phone from the nightstand to text Judy before settling into the chair.

**Come up now.**

She hits send and throws her phone behind her on the bed. In a matter of seconds she hears Judy literally _running_ up the stairs followed by a bang and a muffled ‘shit!’ - Judy obviously having run into something.

Jen smirks as Judy flies through the door and stops dead in her tracks, a gasp falling from her lips as she takes in the sight of Jen sitting in the chair, one leg hooked over the other, her fingers tapping on the armrests.

“You like it?” Jen grins wolfishly, already knowing the answer.

Judy is frozen in place, unable to form an answer.

“Come here.” Jen’s voice is low as she crooks a finger, beckoning Judy over to her. She uncrosses her legs and spreads them, showing Judy that she has nothing on underneath.

Judy shuts the door, making sure to lock it and makes her way over to Jen on wobbly legs, standing and awaiting instruction.

“Dress off but keep your underwear on.” Jen commands, spreading her legs further. She brings her hand up to her mouth, pulling at one of the gloves with her teeth then tossing it aside before moving her hand down to her centre, causing Judy to let out a strangled moan.

Jen swirls her fingers around her clit, watching Judy as she removes her dress, slowly unbuttoning the top and letting it fall to her feet, leaving her clad in an emerald green push-up bra and a matching thong, perfectly complimenting her golden skin. She reaches down to unzip her boots but Jen stops her with a firm ‘no.’

“No?” Judy asks, looking at Jen. Her face flushed.

“No, turn around and do it.” Jen breaths, raking her eyes over Judy’s toned body, her fingers working faster, building herself up so she’s ready for Judy to take over.

Judy steps closer so she’s between Jen’s legs and turns, bending over to remove her shoes, displaying her pretty little ass for Jen who in turn, leans forward to grab at the flesh before bringing a hand down in a hard smack.

 _“Fuck, Jen!”_ Judy squeals, bolting upright, trying to compose herself.

Jen watches her through hooded eyes as she saunters away. She’s confused when Judy makes her way to the dresser until Jen notices her grabbing the lipstick and painting her lips.

“God, look at you.” Jen grins when Judy faces her and drops to her hands and knees, crawling towards Jen predatorily.

“I could say the same about you.” Judy licks her lips as she grabs Jen’s knees, pushing them further apart and gasping at the wetness dripping down Jen’s thighs.

“Mm.” Jen leans her head back, relaxing into Judy’s soft touch.

“Fuck, Jen. You’re so fucking sexy.” Judy breathes, placing gentle kisses from Jen’s ankle to the top of her thigh, leaving a series of lipstick marks that fade the higher she goes.

“Shit, Jude. This is supposed to be your present. I was going to fuck _you._ ” Jen pants.

“Oh, it is and you will but, your pussy is the greatest gift of all.” Judy winks, taking Jen’s hand away from her clit and sucking the come from her fingers.

And Jen would have rolled her eyes but Judy hooks her arms under her thighs and pulls her forward, Judy’s hot breath on her pussy making Jen tremble.

“God, so wet for me.” Judy sighs dreamily, parting Jen’s lips with her thumbs and pushing into her with her tongue, thrusting and then moving up to her swollen clit, slow circles then back down. She continues her pattern until she can sense that Jen’s getting close, sweet little moans and a firm grip in Judy’s hair. She focuses on Jen’s clit with her mouth, drawn-out sucks until Jen is crying out that she’s coming.

“Fuck, Judy. FUCK! I’m coming, baby. I’m coming.” She pushes her hips hard into Judy’s face before slumping back down but Judy doesn’t stop. She continues with tight licks around Jen’s clit as she pushes two fingers inside, pumping so furiously that it has Jen babbling incoherently.

“Jesus, _fuck!”_ Jen yells as she heads into a second, more intense orgasm, her thighs clenching around Judy’s head.

“Mm, _so_ good.” Judy sits back on her heels and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

“You’re a bad girl, Jude. Santa is only supposed to _come_ once.” Jen laughs out breathlessly.

“Oops,” Judy grins mischievously as she stands up, then, in an instant Jen is grabbing her arm and yanking, “oh fuck.” she gasps as Jen pulls her onto her lap, her soaked cunt and panties making contact with Jen’s bare thigh.

Jen trails her tongue up Judy’s neck to just below her ear, “tell me what _you_ want, Judy. Beg me for it.”

“You. I want you, Jen.” Judy whimpers, squirming on top of Jen.

Jen hooks her left arm around Judy’s neck and places her right on Judy’s waist as she leans in to kiss her languidly for a few moments, groaning at the taste of herself on Judy’s lips before she slips her tongue in Judy’s mouth, gently caressing Judy’s with hers.

Judy shifts her position to straddle Jen, the arms of the chair forcing their bodies tightly together. Jen traces her hands over Judy’s body and across her back to unhook her bra. She throws it across the room and brings her hands up to Judy’s chest, her thumbs lightly stroking her nipples and Judy hums with approval.

“Would you mind taking this off for me?” Jen’s still gloved hand comes up to Judy’s mouth, a finger pressing at her lips.

Judy opens her mouth and takes the material covering Jen’s index finger between her teeth, pulling until Jen’s hand is rid of the glove.

“Mm, good girl.” Jen hums, grabbing Judy’s ass, “and these.” She hooks her fingers into the waistband of Judy’s panties.

Judy clambers off of Jen and pulls the drenched material down past her sticky thighs and kicks them across the bedroom.

“Fuck, Jen. Please.” Judy moans, straddling Jen again, pushing her hips forward in an attempt to gain some kind of contact to ease the throbbing between her legs.

“Please what, baby?” Jen tip-toes her fingers down Judy’s abdomen until she reaches her dripping pussy and stops, waiting for Judy’s words.

“Please fuck me. Fuck me, Jen.”

“Yeah? You want it?” Jen dips her middle finger into Judy’s entrance, collecting some of her wetness to spread around her clit.

 _“Oh! –_ fuck, fuck yes. I want it. I want it.” Judy cries, grinding her hips down harder into Jen’s finger.

“You want me inside you?” Jen moves two fingers down to Judy’s entrance again, teasing.

“Any way you want, Jen. Please.” Judy’s desperate pleas echo around the room.

“Is that so?”

Judy nods, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, a quiet ‘please’ falling from her lips.

Jen smirks as she picks Judy up. Shuffling to the bed and throwing her onto it then jumps on top of Judy, straddling her.

“God, you are fucking _perfect.”_ She moans, pinning Judy’s hands above her head as she kisses her, nibbling along her jaw and down to her neck.

Judy _loves_ dirty talk and being praised during sex so Jen is going all out for her tonight.

“I got so lucky with you, baby.” She takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting, drawing sweet sighs from Judy.

Jen kisses her way down Judy’s stomach, relishing in the little moans Judy lets out.

“oh, baby girl, you are _so_ good for me,” Jen positions herself between Judy’s legs, stroking up and down her thighs, “aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh.” Judy manages, writhing under Jen, desperate to be touched properly.

“Tell me, Jude,” she drags her fingers through Judy’s soaked pussy, “you gonna come for me?” Jen plunges three fingers into her and Judy fucking _screams,_ her hips shooting up off the bed.

“Yes, fuck yes.” She pants, thrusting up into Jen’s fingers, over and over.

Jen relentlessly pushes against the ridged spot inside Judy, rubbing and prodding, “yeah? You gonna soak my hand?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Judy repeats, hips bucking wildly.

Jen ducks her head down, biting and sucking around Judy’s thighs that will leave marks for days. She licks her way back up Judy’s body, lavishing her tits with kisses before moving back to her mouth.

“Are you close?” She mumbles against Judy’s lips.

“So close, Jen. I’m so fucking close.” Judy gasps out, her eyes screwed shut, head tipped back.

At that moment Jen pulls out, “get up on your knees and turn around.”

Judy complies, scrambling to move as quickly as possible.

Jen positions herself behind Judy, bringing her three fingers back down to Judy’s cunt, holding her taut against her clothed body with the other hand on her breast, squeezing and pinching.

She thrusts back into Judy, pressing her fingers harder and faster into her, stretching and curling, Judy’s moans getting louder and louder the rougher she goes.

“Come for me,” Jen murmurs into Judy’s ear then sinking her teeth into the cartilage, “please.”

She feels Judy beginning to tense, her walls spasming around her persistent fingers, her back arches and her head slams back into Jen’s shoulder as she cries out, nearing her orgasm.

“That’s it, come on, Jude. Fuck, I love you so much.” Jen moans into Judy’s neck, grinding her own pussy against Judy’s ass, teetering on the edge of release for the third time.

Jen feels the wetness drenching her hand and it sends her over the edge. They come together, Judy gripping tightly to Jen’s hands, spreading her legs wider so Jen reaches deeper.

“Jen, Jen, Jen. Ah – _Fuck! Jen!”_ Judy mewls as her hips snap those last few times, chasing the remaining slivers of pleasure.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jen whimpers repeatedly, clinging tightly to Judy and riding the waves of pleasure.

Jen delicately removes he fingers and sucks them clean. She lays tender kisses across Judy’s shoulders and neck until her breathing is back to normal and her muscles have stopped twitching.

They collapse together on the bed, Jen still holding on to Judy, playing with her hair. Judy rolls over to face her and they lay like that for a while until Jen feels her eyes growing heavy with sleep.

“I should take this thing off and change into some actual clothes, huh?” Jen plucks at the red material.

“Or I could take it off for you?” Judy suggests, raising an eyebrow as her hand ventures up Jen’s thigh.

“Oh as much as I’d love you to, it’s past midnight and Henry will no doubt be bounding through the door before six asking to open presents.” Jen says, climbing out of the bed to change into a baggy tee and tossing another to Judy.

“Wait, it’s past midnight?” Judy throws the shirt on and checks the clock behind her, confirming that it’s six-minutes past twelve, “you know what that means!” Judy’s face lights up as Jen settles beside her again.

“I do,” Jen cups Judy’s cheek and pulls her in for a short, sweet kiss, “Merry Christmas, Jude.”

Judy’s eyes flutter shut as she snuggles further into Jen, “Merry Christmas, Jen.”


End file.
